


Trouble In Paradise?

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian's past threatens to break his future with Kimi when Heikki returns....





	Trouble In Paradise?

**Author's Note:**

> So this won't make sense if you haven't read "A question of forever" Sebastian's ex boyfriend was revealed to be Heikki in that part of the AU.

Sebastian is working at the bar with Nico, casually making some soup.

“So how’s Kimi?” Nico asks through the kitchen hatch as he sets up a display board.

“He’s good.” Sebastian nods, turning to Nico with a grin. “We’re going to dinner later.”

“Sounds good.” Nico nods, writing on the board. “I’m glad it’s going well, you seem to fit well together.”

Sebastian smiles softly, turning back to the chopping board to add some stuff to the pot.

“Excuse me?” A voice suddenly asks.

Nico looks up from the board to see a young man at the bar. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, sorry. I’m looking for a Sebastian Vettel?” The man asks.

“He’s in the kitchen, hang on. Sebastian!” Nico calls.

“Yeah?” Sebastian calls back. 

“There’s a man here to see you!” Nico shouts.

“I’ll be right out!” Sebastian replies.

Nico turns to the man. “He’ll be here soon.”

The young man nods. “Thank you.”

Nico smiles politely and goes back to the board.

“Yes can I help-” Sebastian stops, his eyes wide as he sees who it is. “Heikki?”

Heikki smiles softly. “Hey Sebby.”

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian frowns, not making a move to go near him.

“I’m here for you.” Heikki says hesitantly. “I wanted to say sorry.”

“For what?” Sebastian narrows his eyes.

“For leaving you, for believing your dreams of travel were stupid. I miss you.”

Sebastian snorts. “Yeah right. You miss me.”

“I do!” Heikki steps closer, looking over the bar at Sebastian, “I’ve missed you so much, I made a mistake. Please let me make it up to you.”

“You can’t.” Sebastian shakes his head, his eyes angry.

“I can.” Heikki looks at him pleadingly. “Give me another chance.”

“I’ve found someone else.” Sebastian spits out. “Someone who loves me and wants me to follow my dreams.”

Seeing Sebastian's distress, Nico walks a little closer to Heikki. “Sir, I need you to leave.”

“I’m not leaving until Sebby here admits he’s missed me.” Heikki glares at Nico. “This is none of your concern.”

“Nico. Get him out.” Sebastian says angrily.

Nico nods and is about to step around the bar when Heikki backs away.

“Calm down! I was only informing Sebastian that he’s making a mistake.” He turns to Sebastian. “Whoever this other person is, he doesn’t deserve you. You belong with me. I know you can see that.”

“I don’t belong with you.” Sebastian growls.

“You do.” Heikki smirks, he walks up to Sebastian and before Nico can stop him, he grabs Sebastian’s shirt to pull him into a kiss. 

It’s just then that Kimi walks into the bar.

He stops.

His blood goes cold at the sight before him.

Heikki doesn’t let go but Sebastian pulls out of the kiss, disgusted. He looks at Kimi. “Kimi?”

Kimi shakes his head, his eyes glancing to the smirking Heikki before he turns and runs.

“KIMI.” Sebastian shouts, moving around the bar, shoving Heikki out of the way.

Nico glares at Heikki. “Happy with the damage you’ve done? GET OUT!”

Heikki merely smirks and turns to leave.

* * *

Kimi makes it about a few yards from the bar before he has to stop.

He doesn’t turn around as Sebastian approaches, he can’t see through the tears and his legs are weak.

“Kimi?” Sebastian’s voice is soft and hesitant.

“Go away.” Kimi gets out, he feels as if his world is spinning and all he can think is that he hasn’t learnt his lesson.

“Please.” Sebastian touches his shoulder. “Let me explain.”

“I thought I knew you.” Kimi whispers. “I thought you had my heart.”

“I didn’t kiss him.” Sebastian says softly. “You’ve got to believe me.”

“Yeah. Like I believed Mikko.” Kimi turns around, his eyes hurt. “Go away.”

Sebastian backs away a little, but he shakes his head. “I won’t.”

“I said go away.” Kimi’s eyes blaze, fresh tears in his eyes.

Sebastian glares at him. “Won’t you listen to me?”

“YOU KISSED HIM.” Kimi shouts.

“HE KISSED ME.” Sebastian shouts back.

“I don’t believe you.” Kimi says coldly.

Sebastian’s eyes harden. “Then don’t.”

“Fine.” Kimi turns his back on Sebastian and storms up the beach, not looking back.

Sebastian can feel himself shaking and he sits down in the sand, taking his phone out.

_**Sebastian:** Susie. Please. Kimi is mad. Please find him. _

_**Susie:** What did you do? _

_**Sebastian:** Call me. I’ll explain. _

* * *

After the phone call with Sebastian, Susie goes to look for Kimi.

Susie has been working with Kimi for a while now and knows where he would be when upset.

There’s a small stretch of land on Saint Marie that just meets the beach. Kimi usually goes there when he needs to think or has had enough of the sun.

Susie finds Kimi under a tall tree, gazing out at the ocean.

She gently moves to stand besides him, watching with him.

“I thought I knew him.” Kimi says softly. “I thought he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Kimi.” Susie sighs but Kimi shakes his head.

“I don’t want to hear excuses. He kissed someone.” Kimi tells her as he looks at her, his eyes hurt. “He kissed someone…”

“If you would listen a second.” Susie says with a sigh, looking at him. “What you saw wasn’t what happened.”

“Then tell me, what did happen?” Kimi asks, his voice hard.

“The man Sebastian kissed was his ex, he was trying to get Sebastian back. When Sebastian said no HE kissed Sebastian against his will. Sebastian has no feelings for him. At all. He’s really upset, Kimi.” Her eyes look worried. “He told me if you want him to go he will.”

Kimi looks at her, as if debating her words and Susie rolls her eyes.

“You’re being an idiot. A stupid imbecile. You’re so blinded by the past you cannot even see what’s in front of you. Sebastian is not Mikko and never will be. If you don’t trust him then perhaps it’s best if he does leave you.” Susie shakes her head, wondering when Kimi had got so wrapped into himself he could barely see the wood for the trees.

Kimi looks at her in surprise as Susie turns to leave.

“Figure out what you want, Raikkonen.” Susie tells him as she makes her way back onto the beach.

Kimi watches her go, speechless.

* * *

Kimi walks back to the shack dejectedly, his hands in his pockets. He doesn’t care if the sun is shining or the ocean looks a deep blue. Everything is bland to him.

He opens the shack door to see Sebastian, who is furiously wiping at his eyes as he packs his bags.

Sebastian looks up as Kimi enters, his face pale.

Kimi pauses in the doorway, his heart hurting.

“Don’t go.” Kimi’s voice is small as he looks at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugs and continues packing.

“Please?” Kimi walks a little closer.

“Why should I?” Sebastian asks, looking at Kimi.

“Because I’m an idiot?” Kimi ventures, he tries to reach out for Sebastian, but he pulls away.

“The problem is you don’t trust people.” Sebastian replies, his voice trembling.

“I know.” Kimi sighs. “But I don’t want to lose you…”

“You already have.” Sebastian gets out, trying not to cry.

“Don’t say that.” Kimi whispers brokenly. “You don’t mean that…”

“I do.” Sebastian finishes packing his bag and he looks at Kimi. “I didn’t kiss him. I would never hurt you. How many times have I told you that and yet you don’t believe me?”

Kimi looks away, closing his eyes. “Seb…I’m sorry.”

Sebastian scoffs and goes to push past him, but Kimi grabs a hold of his arm.

“Sebastian. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I acted and not trusting you. Please please please. Don’t leave me.” Kimi looks at him, heartbroken. “I need you.”

Sebastian pauses, his own eyes filling with tears.

“Please.” Kimi whispers, his blue eyes pleading.

Sebastian looks at him, then lowers the bags to the floor before pulling Kimi into his arms.

Kimi sobs and holds him close as Sebastian rubs his back.

“I’ll stay.” Sebastian says, his voice thick with emotion. “I’ll stay.”

Kimi nods, burying his face in Sebastian’s shirt.

Sebastian kisses his hair before gently moving away so he can kiss Kimi.

Kimi kisses him back, desperately and Sebastian sighs into the kiss.

“I love you.” Kimi says softly.

“You’re an idiot.” Sebastian replies, shaking his head, “But I do love you.”

Kimi laughs tearfully, kissing Sebastian softly.

“Promise me something?” Sebastian asks against his lips.

“Anything.” Kimi replies.

“Never doubt me again?” Sebastian looks at him.

“I will never doubt you. I promise.” Kimi whispers, kissing him passionately.

Sebastian kisses him back, cupping Kimi’s face as he deepens the kiss.

Kimi sighs softly and closes his eyes, his grip on Sebastian’s shirt relaxing.

Sebastian pushes Kimi back gently, making sure they can’t trip on anything as he pushes him to the bedroom.

Kimi smiles as his legs hit the back of the bed and Sebastian pushes him down, still kissing him heavily.

Kimi scoots up on the bed and runs his hands down Sebastian’s sides, letting out a small sound of pleasure as Sebastian kisses down his neck.

Sebastian grins and moves to kiss his lips, his hands tugging on Kimi’s shirt.

Kimi helps him remove it and then he slips Sebastian’s shirt off, kissing him desperately.

Sebastian sighs into the kiss, feeling Kimi run his hands down his back.

Kimi breaks off the kiss to look up at him, his eyes dark and trusting and Sebastian shivers at the gaze, moving to kiss Kimi’s lips, then his jaw, trailing down his chest. 

Sebastian looks up at Kimi and grins…….

* * *

Afterwards. Sebastian pulls Kimi close. Kissing his head as they calm down.

Kimi snuggles into his hold tiredly, glancing up to kiss his jaw.

Sebastian smiles and pecks his lips gently.

“I’m sorry.” Kimi whispers, his head resting on Sebastian’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian replies, holding him close.

“I love you.” Kimi says, yawing as he trails his fingers over Sebastian’s chest.

“I love you too.” Sebastian tells him softly. “Get some sleep.”

Kimi nods, his eyes closing.

Sebastian smiles softly and kisses his hair. Moving his arm behind his head as he listens to the ocean waves…

* * *

Kimi wakes up a few hours later. The sun is beginning to set in the sky and Sebastian is asleep.

Kimi looks at him, his eyes softening as he sees the peaceful expression on Sebastian’s face.

Gently he leans up and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sebastian kisses him back, still half asleep and Kimi smiles, kissing down his jaw.

Sebastian lets out a soft moan and his eyes flicker open. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Kimi says, kissing his neck, making Sebastian shift around.

“Kimi…” Sebastian sighs, as Kimi continues to leave small kisses on his neck.

“Yes?” Kimi leans up to kiss his lips, making Sebastian sigh happily.

“Again?” Sebastian pulls out of the kiss to smirk at him.

“Uh huh.” Kimi grins at him, kissing him softly and turning so that he’s on top of him.

Sebastian smiles against his lips, running his hands down Kimi’s back. His kisses soft and lazy, no urgency.

Kimi looks down at him with a soft smile, mentally thanking Susie for her words.

Sebastian smiles back at him, placing there foreheads together. Noting the way the setting sun has set Kimi in a glow.

“Forever?” Sebastian asks softly.

“Forever.” Kimi whispers, kissing him hard.

* * *

And what of Heikki?

Well it turns out that he wasn’t visiting Saint Marie to get Sebastian back…more he planned to use him in his scheme to rob the people on the Island.

After all, if you distract the DI it’s easy, right?

Wrong.

He was caught a few days later by Kimi and Jenson trying to break into Nico’s bar.

Kimi had been VERY smug to put him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


End file.
